


Deeper into the grave

by Kodzume_Kermitthefrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodzume_Kermitthefrog/pseuds/Kodzume_Kermitthefrog
Summary: Kozume met shoyo in a fair with kuroo but he knew something was off about shoyo so he searched deeper, deeper than he should have. As he looked deeper and fled more and more with shoyo he fell deeper and deeper into the grave kageyama had dug him
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 10





	Deeper into the grave

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic so please tell me if i can improve! :)

"Kenma we are gonna be late if you don't hurry your ass up" kuroo was kinda known to be loud at times and when he's really excited to go places kenma had been in his room waiting for a text from shoyo but he had not respond in three hours which was very weird from him because he normally replies quickly, i mean he had done it once or twice before but only for twenty minutes, never three hours, kenma came downstairs in a black sweatshirt and ripped jeans, they hoped in the car and started their fifteen minute drive to the fair to find hinata in bruises and covered in dried blood, kozume ran up to shoyo asking what happened but shoyo shook it of saying he fell but kozume knew that was a lie but they continued to enter the fair finding other players from different teams and just sparking small talk with all of them. It was around 11:30 when they ran into kageyama looking similar to hinata but like he hit someone cause of his bruised knuckles, he look at shoyo with anger burning in his eyes,  
"I have to get going, I'll see you later kenma'. hinata had said while walking away with kageyama. Kenma didn't hear from the ginger in about five months which was not normal at all for the ginger to do he had tried calling him about thirty times, on the thirty first try kageyama answers the phone out of breath and angry "DON'T CALL AGAIN OR YOUR NEXT CAT" than kageyama just hung up Worried kozume left the house in a hurry to find hajime and kotaro at the door trying to get to shoyo, kotatro help kozume back as hajime went in to find him laying of the ground knocked out cold all bloody and bruised while kageyama was washing off the blood in the bathroom, Hajime picked up what looked like the lifeless body of shoyo to run to his car and take him to the emergency room to find shoyo had four broken ribs and a broken arm. Two weeks later kenma went to visit the ginger in the hospital, He was awake and talking with police about the incident that occurred at hinata's place, Shoyo tried brushing it off but the police knew that all the story he used was fake and kageyama had been sent to three years in jail for the accident after the cops had left kenma went in and started to ask hinata about what happened and he ended up crying his eyes out hugging the blond boy, I mean after all kozume did know the pain and how it feels to be in that position for many years, kozume stayed at the hospital until shoyo was discharged and went home together and filed a restraining order against tobio. After a few years went by and kozume and shoyo got married they saw kageyama doing the same to a female but she looked worse than shoyo and they decided to tell the cops but they called bullshit on them because they didn't have proof so they let it slide well shoyo did, kenma looked deeper into kageyama's criminal record to find he had many allegations against him and domestic abuse and many more allegations against him, Kenma was shocked and told shoyo and showed him but little did they know kageyama stalked them and knew everything and anything about them. When they went to sleep kageyama broke in and tried to murder them both but was stoped my two cops infront of their home and sent back to jail for another two months before getting out. They both moved fully to a new place new city and country. Tobio couldnt find them ever again Or so they thought after a few months pass they notice tobio more and more their only options now where to call hajime and kotaro, hinata looked at them both with fear in his eyes after they both said there's nothing to do besides run from him, but every time they ran he would find them and get creepier and creepier with them as time went by this was their 18 apartment in another place, soon they would have to just face reality or do something unbelievably wrong to keep him away, so they moved 8 more times before kenma had to call an insane asylum just to keep kageyama away from them for some time, kenma look deeper into kageyamas history with stalking and violence to see what he was capable of doing. Turns out he was capable of manipulating anyone and burning things in a matter of seconds. "KOZUME, LOOK AT THE NEWS NOW!!!" shoyo had shouted from downstairs while skipping through tv channels, "Breaking news Kageyama tobio burt down west brook asylum for the mentally ill, We have recived news that hes on the run looking for kozume kenma and kosume shoyo, please if you know them please tell them their in danger great danger" when those words pierced through kenmas ears he was petrafied and grabed all his things aswell and shoyo and fled the country but they were met with kageyama with a bat and knocked kenma out cold while he stabbed kenma and shoyo to death.


End file.
